Max Stratos
"Clone or non clone, we fight together, we serve together, we die together, for we are all brothers in the Republic, no matter who you are or what you are so long as you serve alongside us for the republic, We are Brothers -Max Stratos- History Years ago, before the dark times, during the days of the great Republic, Stratos was once a Jedi knight, an apprentice to Jedi Master Kit Fisto. All that went away for him when order 66 was executed, the day the Old Republic fell, the day the Jedi met its end. Everyone always thought that all the Jedi was killed that day, just as everyone had thought that all clones executed order 66. Not all Jedi fell that day. The clones that served under Stratos failed to execute the order seeing it as a separatist plot to take out the Jedi generals and without hesitation the clones refused the treacherous order. After learning that countless Jedi had fell through out the galaxy, Stratos gathered the clones that remained loyal to him and fled to Kamino. There he informed the kaminoans of the genocidal chaos that has broken loose. Knowing that the Republic had fallen along with the Jedi Order he was taken into a secret cloning facility, one hidden from the empire, a city only few knew about. There he began creating a new army, where he started re-cloning a new bred of clones, clones that were truly loyal to the republic, clones that will one day rise again and fight for the republic. Knowing that the Empire has learned that several Jedi had escaped order 66 and was on the hunt for all Jedi, Stratos left his Jedi ways and went into intense Arc trooper training due to his close relations with the Arc troopers he serveed with during the Clone Wars. The training enhanced several of his abilities to the very limit, giving hi a variety of knowledge, skills and reflexes. Curious of the power of the dark side and knowing that the skills of the Jedi was not enough, Stratos learned the ways of the Sith and mastered the arts of the dark side to counter any hostiles sent by the empire. Several years had passed. As Stratos grew stronger his army grew as well. A new clone army had finally arisen from the shadows of the empire and form that day, Stratos and his new Army were known as the Remnants of the Republic. as Max Stratos became the leader of the new Remnants of the Republic he as well became a General of the new Clone army. Rise to Power Several years into the days of the remannts of the republic, stratos and his army was well known through out the galaxy as the republic has earned a fearsome yet hononrable reputation. Stratos has proved himself to be a worthy leader and gain the respect of his men, and his allies including his enemies. He was one of the few leaders who had risen to power and keep his republic in order along with thousands of republic planets in the galaxy for many long years. He had recently discovered his brother, Tantus Patronus, whom is now the head of the Jedi order who he has been protecting all these years. As Stratos continue to gain fame accross the galaxy he had gained respects from leaders of the most powerful factions such as Emperor Palpatine, Supreme Commander Septimus, Darth Malak and Emperor Morlish. Stratos had recently join alliance with the galactic empire and the CIS, thus forging a sealed allaince and became one of the galaxy's most feared leaders. The Remnants of the Republic under the rule of stratos now ranks as one of the top military factions in the galaxy, along side the Galactic Empire, CIS, New Empire and Infinite Sith Empire. Known Wars Stratos participated many known wars along side his allies, supporting them and honoring his alliance with them. Stratos led his republic to countless victories thought out the countless wars rage upon the galaxy. Stratos and his commanders served alongside each other for the republic, as he has a taste for battle. Stratos and his army aided his allies in many wars and help the jedi in many battles. Stratos would always assist his brother Tantus Patronus when ever he was in need of help. During the 2nd clone wars, Stratos and his Republic were assisted by Tantus and his jedi Knights. The two brothers engage thousands of battle droids while infiltrating behind enemy lines, while the republic army and jedi knights were engage on a battle the take the planet. in the time of there infiltration, Stratos and Tantus were ambush by a wave of battle droids. Jam comunication and unable to call for support, Stratos and Tantus made a stand where they fought the droids. The droids were easily defeated by the two brothers and they manage to return to the forward command station and led there troops to victory. In the final day of the 2nd clone wars, the CIS mounted a desperate attack on the republic capital of kamino. The Republic defense fleet and the CIS invasion fleet engage in a space battle that lasted 3 days. Knowing that the CIS was unable to capture the republic captial, commander Septimus, leader of the droid army ordered a land invasion force to take the planetary platforms of kamino knowing that the republic forces was unable to stop them due to there continues battle against the CIS fleet. Unable to stop the planetary invasion force by the droids, General Stratos personally leaded his best Arc troopers and forces to counter the invasion. As countless battle droids decended upon the stormy skies of Kamino, Clones under the direct command of General Stratos mobilized at haste to defend there home world and to fight for there brothers. Knowing being greatly outnumbered by the droid invasion armies, Stratos and his best Arc troopers manage to defeat the droid armies. Knowing there can be no victory to take the planet and after suffering heavy losses on both sides, the droid leader withdrew his forces and purpose a truce and a peace treaty to Stratos which brought an end to the dreaded 2nd clone wars. Personality and Traits Max Stratos, a General of the Remnants of the Republic, is a man of his word and honor whom values the lives of his men greatly. Stratos is also a very cautious man and a brilliant strategist whom has incredible knowledge of his troops and tech. he has experience countless battles and participated in many wars and is an expert in hand to hand combat, firearms and lightsaber combat. Stratos is known to give credit to his men after every victory refusing to take any. Stratos is known to have a brother Tantus Patronus, a Jedi Master in the Jedi Order tho he treats and considers everyone of the men he serve with in the Remnants of the Republic a brother to him. Stratos prefers to use a blaster over a lightsaber in many occasions. He is also a kind and loving husband to his wife cierra stratos who he had recently married and is extremly loyal to her only. Armor and Weapons Max Stratos is known to wear Arc Trooper Armor as he has had Arc Trooper Training. His armor ressembles a Phase I Clone Arc armor with yellow markings on them. he also is known to wear a kama and a pauldron. He wears a modified Arc helemt which has thermal sensors, night vision and several others. Stratos armor was design to witstand the most harsh condition, flexibility and speed and was even able to with stand a light saber and heavy blasters. Stratos has a modified twin DC-17 hand blasters and is known to use his fav modified WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle along with his cyan colored lightsaber which he rarely use attach on his belt. Stratos also has a wrist rocket luncher, dart shooter and a hidden vibroblade on his right arm and a com link and flamthrower on his left. He carriers a viriaty of weapons on his armor including explosives and a vibro knife on his left leg Tho Stratos rarels uses his lightsaber, he is a well known expert in lightsabor combats, he has a custom made light saber, enchanced power cell and a cyan crystal colored blade. Stratos has had his saber since the days of the old republic and his jedi days. through out the years stratos has added various customizations to it, making the saber much more effective and deadly. Stratos is rarely seen using his lightsaber unless engange in a light saber combat, the saber is mostle seen attach to his belt during various battles. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Faction Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters